


Instincts

by ModestCake



Category: X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModestCake/pseuds/ModestCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan trusts his instincts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instincts

Logan clutched the leather handle above his head with all his strength. "You're not good with flying are ya?" the pilot asked, chuckling.

Logan glared over at the kid. He wanted to wipe the smug smile off the kid's face but didn't want to risk letting go of the handle. "Just shut up and keep your eyes on the-"

"The what?" Remy interrupted. "The clouds? Trust me. I know what I'm doing." Remy rambled on about winning the sardine can of an airplane in a game but Logan wasn't listening. His mind was focused on surviving the plain ride so he could get to Stryker. That's all that mattered.

Remy pointed out the island below. "Hiding in plain sight," he stated ruefully. "No one's going to check out a nuclear reactor. Afraid it might turn them in to a _freak_." His accent got thick with anger as he said this and Logan smirked.

"What? Like you?" Logan's smirk grew at the look the hustler gave him. He got up from his seat and moved to the door behind it. He opened it, grimacing down at the dark water. "Maybe this'll make you feel better; this is gonna hurt."

Remy laughed. "That does kinda make me feel better."

Logan looked back at the kid. He felt uncomfortable that Remy was staring back at him instead of watching what he was doing but didn't say anything. "Good luck," he said gruffly. Remy nodded. "Likewise."

Logan looked back down at the water. He felt something rise inside him, an unidentifiable feeling that told him he had one last thing to do before he jumped. He turned back to the hustler and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked Remy in the eye, ignoring the confused look the kid gave him.

Logan's hand slowly moved up his shoulder and neck into Remy's hair. He let his fingers wrap themselves in the softness. Remy leaned into the touch unconsciously, his face illustrating even more confusion and some frustration. Logan didn't know why he had to do his but something told him to and he always trusted that feeling.

He pulled Remy's face to his and crushed their lips together in a hard kiss. It lasted for only a second before Logan pulled away and nodded, disentangling his fingers from Remy's hair.

He turned to the door and hesitated only a second before he jumped, praying to God his instincts were right.


End file.
